CPR: Conveniently Pressured Romance
by Ayumi K. Sakura
Summary: It's been a fairly long time since Rin realized her feelings, yet she still hasn't mustered the courage to admit them. You see, Rin Kagamine is in love with her own twin brother, Len. It's incest, forbidden and sinful, yet she can't help herself! So when her brother comes home saying he needs to practice CPR on a family member... Can you blame her for taking advantage? incest/lemon


**CPR: Conveniently Pressured Romance**

_A/N: Let's just make this simple and say that a few days ago, I had to take yet ANOTHER CPR course, and to entertain myself during the boring session... I got a little... imaginative. ;)_

**Edit: Yes, by the way, I _am_ aware that performing CPR on someone in real life could break their bones or very well kill them, as I did before I began writing this oneshot. That, my friends, is the beauty of fiction; I can twist the rules whichever way I please. ^^ DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME. Your mother will not enjoy the blood on her carpet.**

* * *

Rin sighed, tapping her pen thoughtfully against her lip. It was just so hard to concentrate when she knew Len would be back at any minute... All she could manage were inidentifiable doodles instead of homework, doodles that somewhat resembled her in a special way; they were twisted, spun up, ugly, and just weird as hell. Stupid little penned-in circles made by a stupid, twisted, sick-minded sister. Oh, but she couldn't help it, she simply couldn't!

As a twin, Rin was born only a few minutes earlier, making her the older sibling- as she was quite keen on reminding. Len was the gentle child while Rin was loud and rambunctious. Len was sweet and caring while Rin would laugh her ass off whenever someone should fall. Len was handsome (slash completely sexy) and noble while Rin was a rude klutz without any manners whatsoever. She wasn't even pretty (in her opinion). Even their script was different! Len wrote in small cursive print and was always neat, even using a ruler to draw lines. Rin's caligraphy was big and messy, preferring speed over looking pretty, and always slanting one way or the other. Her As looked like twos, her Bs like Ps, her Ns like Zs, and once in a while, she would draw her Ss the wrong way or forgot the second curve in a W. She hated her writing.

She hated herself in general.

She didn't like how dry her hair was, how pale her skin was, how 'chubby' her stomach was, amongst many other things. She didn't like being rude and lacking a 'filter', as her mother called it. She didn't mean to always speak too loudly or interrupt another's conversation. All those things Len knew naturally, she couldn't do. She hated herself for not being able to keep even the simplest of manners. She had trouble even remembering her pleases and thank yous.

But most of all, she hated her heart.

She'd often been called cold or insensitive, especially when being described by teachers. She wasn't, really; she was just naturally very defensive when she felt insulted by someone. If she felt threatened, her automatic reflex was to snap some quick insult and scare the person off. Despite this, she wasn't a loner; strangely, people still liked her. She was a class clown, but while people found her amusing, most didn't really want to be friends with her. Perhaps that had hardened her heart even more.

But the worst, the very worst thing of all, was her secret affection. The way her heart sped near him, the way her eyes suddenly fluttered, the way her body language spoke... It was obvious she loved him. To her, at least. She flirted with him all the time, yet he never noticed. That was probably a good thing.

She dreamed about him, both during night _and _day. She wanted to feel his lips on hers, just to know how it'd feel. She wanted him to know how she felt, just to see how he'd react. She wanted him to tell her he loved her back, just because it would sound nice. She wanted him to do things too vulgar to even mention, because she loved him. She wanted him to know she loved him, but she hadn't yet mustered the courage.

Rin had always been one to directly confess. 'If they don't know, nothing will ever happen,' had been her motto, yet this was different. This crush, she'd kept secret for the entire six months since she'd realized, for this love was wrong. This love was disgusting. This love was illegal.

Rin Kagamine was in love with Len Kagamine- her own brother. She wished for things most would declare sinful. She wanted things blatantly categorized under incest. She wanted _him_.

'Maybe I'll tell him today,' she encouraged herself, knowing within that she probably wouldn't. Still she tried, tried to muster the courage. She knew she'd probably be rejected, that Len could even hate her for it, that he could tell their parents. Should Rin's parents know, Rin would be sent to a ward far away to fix the loosened screws in her head. And because she'd probably never be able to keep from loving Len, she'd probably never be able to come back home to see him ever again, for he surely wouldn't visit.

'Wow,' she scoffed. 'How positive.' Though she told herself that was far too unrealistic considering Len's personality, it was still slightly possible. These thoughts ate away at her confidence and forced her to swallow down her secret. It was so difficult to live like this, wanting but not being allowed to get. 'In the end, I could just rape him,' she giggled. She hadn't really considered this a possibility from the beginning, but...

Her head snapped upwards when she heard the lock being played with. The front door opened and in stepped a god in all his glory; Len Kagamine himself. Oh how sexy he looked with his fluffy blond hair poking up as it always did, his smooth golden locks pulled up in its ponytail like it always was. He rubbed at his cerulean blue eyes as he walked in and yawned before opening them wide and locking onto his sister's figure.

"Hi, Rin," he greeted with a smile. "Doing homework?"

Rin glanced down at her paper. Out of the twenty short-answer questions she had to answer, she'd finished two. She had only the word 'I' as answer for the third question. The sheet was decorated with random doodles and swirling blue lines, however. She sighed. "Sort of."

"Sort of?" He set down his bag and stretched. "Are you having trouble?"

"Only with concentrating," she mumbled, rolling her eyes. To him, she beamed her brightest smile. "How about you?" she asked, leaning forward. "You had to stay back for something, right? What'd you do?"

"I told you already! For the gym course, we have to stay back for a half-hour to learn CPR," he explained. "Your session is Friday."

Ah yes, gym. To speed up their learning, their dear mother had decided to sign them both up for the summer gym course, to earn their credit early. Worst. Mistake. Of. Their. Lives. Gym had been absolute hell for them (or, for Rin) and was wasting half their summer. Ugh. While Rin was extremely unfortunate in all sports, Len excelled at everything- yet another thing he had that she hadn't. He didn't mind the summer course nearly as much as did Rin.

"CPR." She snorted. "Right. We've had it, like, every year, haven't we? Why do we need another?"

"Some people haven't learned how to do it. There are people coming to our high school who've come from poorer elementary schools that can't afford these courses, so it's good for them to learn."

"That was a rhetorical question, dummy." She found it so cute the way Len blushed. "Seriously though, it doesn't matter how many times they teach me, I always end up practically murdering my mannequin." She clicked her tongue. "I'm always breaking its ribs, giving it concussions, making it throw up on me..."

"The mannequins can't throw up, Rin."

"Of course I know that," she said, shooting him a look. "It's just what the nurses always tell me. 'Don't give them so much oxygen, or the person will throw up on you. No, now that's not enough. The person isn't getting any air now. No, that's too much again! Goodness, listen to me when I'm speaking, and maybe you'd be able to do it correctly!' Just shut up, you stupid nurse!"

Len laughed and sat down beside her on the living room couch. Rin automatically scooted closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist. They'd always done that, even as children. As twins, they both loved each other very much. Romantically? Rin was alone.

"All I have as homework is simple questions about healthy living, though I do have a lot of them." Rin lifted the doodle-decorated paper to show him. "They're pretty easy, just... twenty is a big number."

Len examined the sheet. "... I can help you later. I'll do the second page of questions and you can finish the first. _If_..."

Rin raised a brow. "_If_...?" Len averted his gaze and blushed, peaking Rin's curiosity. "What is it?" Could it be he liked another girl?!

"U-Um... I have homework too..."

Was that it? Oh. It was both relieving and disappointing. Secretly, she'd been harboring fantasies of him wanting to be taught how to kiss, or something like that. She'd have been more than willing to teach him.

"See, for the course, um... They want us to practice the CPR training on a family member, because, um... in case of emergencies, it's good to... practice?" He shrugged nervously, his face still stained red. "A-Anyway... Um... I just need your help for it. Because... I mean, mom and dad..."

"I get it." Their mother and father worked as nurse and doctor and were therefore never home. Both their children understood and respected this fact, though they'd often struggled with the responsibilities of independence. But now... now, it would pay off. She grinned. "So... you want to practice CPR on me?" CPR; Cardiovascular something-that-starts-with-P Resuscitation (Cranky Panda Resolution?), or in Rin's words, Conveniently Pressured Romance. She could only dream of such an opportunity! Mouth-to-mouth a real kiss on the lips! Oh, she shivered at the thought. Ooh, yes! Yes please! "I'll be waiting in my room," she chirped.

"Wait, Rin!" Too late; she was gone.

She quietly closed the door behind her and hurried to get herself 'ready'. She snatched the tube of mascara from her desk and applied a light layer of lip gloss as well. This strand was out of place, then that strand, and then her big white bow needed to be fixed.

A pair of shorts lay in this corner and her yellow polka-dot panties a few feet away. She threw her shorts in her closet but changed her mind about the underwear. On second thought, she traded the little-girl yellow undies for her maturer hot pink panties with the laced black designs. She dropped her 'sexy' panties near the door; this way, they'd be hard to miss. Speaking of which, what pair of underwear was she wearing now?

She heard her brother's footsteps coming up the stairs and literally leaped onto her bed, quickly attempting some kind of alluring pose, then trading it for another better one.

When Len opened the door, he found his sister lying on her stomach on her light yellow mattress, smiling at him mischievously. "Did you change clothes?"

She shrugged. "These are comfier." She'd traded her gym wear for the teeniest pair of shorts she owned (which their mother would never have allowed her to buy, had she known) and a loose pink top meant to be worn with an undershirt. When she lifted herself onto her knees, he could see right down her-

He averted his gaze and chose instead to focus on the floor. His efforts were in vain when he spotted lacy black panties 'coincidentally' lying nearby. (She'd traded underwear one last time, choosing to wear the pink one instead even though she doubted he'd see it.) She wasn't making this easy for him at all.

"What's that in your hand?" Rin asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Hm?" Len glanced down at the pack in his hand. "Oh, it's the thing we used with the mannequin. You put it on the person's mouth to... I don't know exactly. Reduce germ intake?" He shrugged. Inside the package was a transparent rectangle folded into a square. It kind of looked like a Kleenex apart from its obvious transparency and a small wedge of semi-permeable material- the kind commonly found on band-aids.

"You have to put that... on my face?" She frowned. "That's... weird. I won't be able to see you then."

"Why would you need to see me?" There was an awkward silence; Rin didn't have an appropriate answer to that question. "It doesn't matter," Len said. "At least with this on, it won't feel as..." He trailed off and glanced at the panties left on the ground. Rin was pleased with herself for having thought of the erotic decoration.

"It's not that big of a deal. We'd kiss all the time when we were little." How stupid she felt now for having asked him to stop. 'If you kiss me, Len, then my boyfriends will get jealous!' If she could go back, that would be the moment she'd most want to change. Perhaps things would have been different.

"Yeah, but... it's different now." Again, he glanced at those damned panties. Why couldn't she have just put those in the laundry?!

"It isn't really... I don't mind at all."

"Well I do!" Immediately after he said that, he regretted it, especially when Rin winced. Ouch... "I-I didn't... mean it that way, Rin," Len stammered, his face reddening yet again. "I'm sorry."

Rin bit her tongue. "Fine, use the stupid thing if you want," she snapped, "but fold it so it won't go in my eyes."

Len did as he was told and placed it in his pocket. "Um... You're supposed to start with, uh, thirty chest compressions. So, um..."

Rin leant back on her bed seductively, her hands clutching the sides of her fluffy white pillow. She giggled as he averted his gaze, knowing very well how embarrassed he felt. 'Sheesh, I'm being such a slut...'

"I don't think there's enough room up there, Rin," he mumbled awkwardly. Len was beginning to think this was a bad idea... "Can't we do this on the floor?"

She'd already prepared an excuse for this. "On the floor?! Hell no! Don't you see how dirty my floor is? And besides, my floor is bloody hard. If I'm going to let you do this to me, I at least want to be comfy doing it." How naughty the sentence sounded on its own... 'Doing _it_...' Len couldn't help thinking of it that way. He was a boy, after all.

"But... Rin, there's just no room up there. I have to be higher up than you."

Oh, **perfect**! "Just kneel over me then."

His eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. "Kneel... over... you?"

Rin rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. "It's not a big deal. You put one leg on one side, one leg on the other side. Or is that just too much for your brain to handle?"

The teasing was probably what reassured Len most. He was the only one thinking strange thoughts. She was just being casual, her usual teasing proving this, while he was simply twisting her words to sound strange. That in itself was odd. They were brother and sister, after all!

Len swallowed noisily and did what was suggested of him. It felt awkward. Very awkward. Sister or not, he was leaning over a pretty girl, and that in itself turned him on. He had a very bad feeling about this...!

"Well?" Rin asked, feeling excited herself. "What are you waiting for?"

"U-Um..." Thirty chest compressions. Right. That was all he needed to do before he could get off. He reached his right hand up and pressed it down in the middle of her chest. His hands were getting clammy.  
He found the ridge of her rib cage easily enough and dug his palm in. Next, he laced his left hand over his right. There. That wasn't so hard, right? He pressed down for the first compression and thought everything had gone smoothly until he realized one thing... "Rin... You..." Oh no. "You need to take your bra off, b-because... there's too much padding. I can't actually do anything until you take it off..." Immediately after saying it all he regretted his decision. He could have just pretended, right? This wasn't real CPR, so he didn't _really_ need to be able to pump her heart. Right...?

"I can't until you get off me, Len," Rin pointed out in amusement. This plot just kept getting better and better for her.

Len pushed himself up onto his feet and turned the other way to stare at the door. Where those stupid damned panties lay. It was one of those days he felt he would hate himself forever for.  
He listened and heard fabric rustling, then nothing. A little grunt as she tried to undo her bra clasp. Then nothing.

"Alright Len, I'm ready~!" Len realized he was shaking as he lowered himself back to a crouch. He let out a deep breath meant to calm him, but it only did the opposite. He could have killed himself for knowing the front of his pants were tight just from his own twin sister. Bad Len, bad!  
As he turned around again his eyes locked on the hot pink (heavily padded) bra that'd been carelessly flung to the floor. The straps were black as well as a little black bow in the center of both cups. Dark lace painted flowery designs on the pink surface and small dark hearts floated around oh-so-teasingly. He really needed to stop looking at Rin's undergarments.

Big mistake.

He was already crouched over her without even realizing that... while she'd taken off her bra... there was nothing left. She hadn't bothered putting her shirt back on. "R-Rin!"

"What?" she asked innocently. She struggled to keep her laughter within in her. It felt so great to know everything was working as it should, that Len was beginning to lose control of himself for the _first time_ of his life.

Len had always known her breasts were small and that anytime they seemed near a B-cup, she'd probably stuffed them with something. (Not that he looked... um...) She still had the chest of an eight-year-old, he'd often say (earning a slap from his sister), but... it would seem he was wrong.  
While she wasn't as developed as others, her breasts were still rounded and beginning to rise. Her pink little nubs were already alert and aroused and just _begging_ to be touched (or maybe that was just his imagination). He'd teased her often about having a small rack, but only now did he realize that her breasts were absolutely perfect the way they were.

"Len?" Rin giggled. "You're staring~!"

He blinked, only now realizing this himself. "U-U-Um..." A dark red painted his cheeks. "What were you thinking, Rin?! You have to put your shirt back on!"

"Oh, but why?" she pouted. "It doesn't _really_ make a difference... You've seen my boobs before, right?"

"It does, Rin!" Len yelled out, overwhelmed. "It **does** makea difference, because we're **not**little kids anymore, and I-!" Of course she knew that already, but it sounded so wonderful to hear him admit it. His pants were quite nicely tented in the front. It helped that he'd been wearing sweat pants for gym today.

"Alright, alright, if you say so..." she sighed. She straightened up and let Len watch her grab her shirt from beside her and slide it back over her head. Then, she slid back down. "Happy?"

No, no he wasn't. Or was he? Finally the purpose of Rin's wardrobe became clear as he realized her shirt was semi-transparent and that he could see everything underneath just as well as he could a minute ago. Wonderful. He gulped, now really wishing he'd just pretended instead of forcing her to take off her bra. Well... It couldn't matter now. It was too late.

He forced himself to align his hands once more and made sure he had his palm near the ridge of her rib cage. He lifted himself so his arms would be at ninety degrees, as the nurses had instructed him to do, and bent at his waist to apply force rather than at his elbows.

"Um... ow." From all the CPR courses she and Len had both gone through, she knew this kind of method was to be used on an unconscious person, if their heart was in danger of stopping. It was hurting to have him press so hard.

"Sorry Rin, I'll try to be gentler." O-Oh. That sentence, right there... It made her grin as she thought of perverse thoughts. Ooh, how naughty those words had sounded to her...!

Meanwhile, Len was trying to focus on his tasks rather than his visuals, which proved a lot more difficult than one would have thought. Twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight, oh, that bra seemed just too mature for Rin... Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, boobies. Um... twenty-eight, twenty-nine... thirty. Right.

"Done," he said in relief. Rin's chest hurt now, though her heart felt like it was beating faster. Though... that may not have been just from the chest compressions. "Um... Now..."

"Mouth-to-mouth?" Rin asked giddily.

Len blushed but didn't answer. Instead, he pulled the transparent rectangle from his pocket.

'Holy shit...' Rin thought. 'For a second, I thought that was a condom...! I got all excited for nothing...'

He placed the Kleenex-thing over her mouth (despite Rin's complaining glares) and made sure it didn't cover her eyes, as she'd requested. 'It's just two breaths,' he told himself. 'Two breaths, and then I can stop...'

He tangled his right hand into her hair and gently pulled it downwards as his left hand tilted up her chin. Rin's breath caught and for a moment she worried she really _would_ need CPR. Slowly, he brought his face down to hers but froze when their noses touched. 'I can't do this...' he thought. 'I really can't do this.'

"Dude, just do it already," Rin groaned impatiently. Her eyes were closed, fantasizing other scenarios, but it worked regardless.

Len quickly brought his mouth down to the small white semi-permeable section and blew. Rin's eyes flew open in surprise as she felt her lungs fill will extra air. Len lifted his face up to check, as instructed he must, to see if she was breathing (though she obviously was). He pretended she wasn't, as again instructed, and bent his head down to hers for a second breath.

It was easier the second time, he'd thought, his mind now more set to work than to emotions. It was all going smoother this time, until he went to give Rin her second breath... and felt her lips move.

He blinked in surprise, not at first understanding what was happening, until his lips twitched on their own. That's when he realized that, even through the stupid transparent Kleenex, he was kissing his sister- like, actually kissing her.

He quickly pushed himself upwards and stared at her in shock. "W-What was...?!"

"I don't know," Rin said, imitating his shocked expression. "I wasn't doing anything, but you just started... and then I kind of just reacted." Such a lie.  
His eyes widened more-so in belief that _he_ had begun this kiss without even realizing it. He was slowly losing control over himself, and only because of his sister...!

"I-I'm sorry Rin..." He stressfully ran his hand through his hair. "I didn't mean to. I won't do it this time, I promise." Perfect; he was going to do it again. It was a good thing he hadn't seen Rin's smirk.

He lowered his head once more, faster this time, anxious to get this over with. Neither had noticed nor really cared that the Kleenex-thing had moved a little and that the small white rectangle was no longer aligned with her mouth. Oh well. Rin didn't need it anyway.

As soon as his lips touched hers she reached her arms up and clasped them around his neck. She moved her lips against his and was pleased to feel his react once again.  
He tried to pull away. "That time, it was you-" Too late. Using her hands, she pulled his head to hers once again.

Okay... now he wasn't imagining it. His sister was kissing him, and without meaning to, he was kissing her back. This was wrong, so wrong...! Yet... it was... He mentally shook his head. Physically, he wasn't able to. How the hell had it come to this in the first place?!

Without really registering his own gestures, Len pulled the stupid plastic thing out from between them. Now, they were really connected. Rin lifted her chest up against his and nearly pulled him down in the process. Their tongues were teasing each other now, and it was just... too much for Len to handle. In the end, he fell prey to his desires.

Rin was in heaven. Len had stopped resisting and was now as urgent and hot as she. The way he boldly let his hips grind with her own (probably without even realizing it) made Rin hopeful enough to believe that maybe, just maybe, they'd even end up needing _that_.

Rin grabbed his left hand and brought it to her breast. She found it so amusing how the normal Len would have blushed and peppered her with questions while _this_ Len thought nothing of it and immediately began groping her. Oh shit, she was so ready for this. So fucking ready.

She moaned into his mouth, fuelling Len into advancing further into taboo. He clumsily pulled up her shirt, forced her to take it off, and moved his mouth down to her breasts.

Holy shit. All she could think was 'Holy shit'. This had gone far better than she'd ever hoped for.

He kissed and licked everywhere on her chest, sucking on her right nipple while fingring the left. It seemed like he couldn't get enough of her taste, he was so enraptured.

Rin squeaked and mewled and made every other embarrassing moan in the book, but it was just so, sooo good. It was great. It was just fucking amazing. It was _him_.

He brought his lips back to hers, still kneading both breasts roughly. And yet, it wasn't enough. She wanted him, needed him _there_.

She brought her hands to his back and began trying to force down his stupid sweat pants. It was impossible with the way he was grabbing her still, but she hoped he'd get the message.

He finally knelt back and... pulled his shirt off. Rin would have growled at him if it weren't for his beautifully toned torso, oh glory. He was fit, oh-so lean, though his muscles didn't bulge out grossly like the body builders one saw on magazines. He had a six-pack though, and she just _had_ to touch it all, to make sure it was real.

He grunted and lay flatly on her, his hands the only support that kept from squishing her. His mouth locked once more onto hers as he pulled himself upwards, pushed himself back, pulled himself up again... He was rubbing his nipples against hers, and fuck, did it ever feel good.

"F-Fuck, L-Len...!"

Once again she attempted to pants him, but he was busy. He gave her another peck on the lips before lifting himself back. Her shorts had been unbuttoned and unzipped from the very beginning so all he had to do was pull them off. He hooked his thumbs under the strings of her panties as well and pulled them both down at once.

Rin squirmed and kept her legs together nervously. He was about to see all of her, and what if she didn't look nice enough for his tastes?

Suddenly he hesitated. His eyes lost some of his desperation and regained common sense. Here he was, in front of his completely naked sister, about to practically rape her. Did she even want what he did?

"We shouldn't be doing this," he murmured hoarsly. "We're brother and sister. This... this is wrong. I'm sorry..." Despite his apology, he didn't move. He stared at her, waiting.

Finally, she found her voice. "Len, I..." This was the best time of any to tell him. She _needed_ to tell him. "I love you, Len," she finally confessed. His eyes widened. "I've loved you for a long time, more than a sister should, and... I've..." She hid her face in embarrassment. "I wanted this to happen. I want you so bad, Len, I... Please...!"

"Rin...?" It took a moment for all of it to sink in. "You... like... me? Like... actually _like_ me?"

She nodded shamefully. Both their faces reddened.

"T-To tell the truth, um..." Oh boy. "I... I don't really know if I... _like_ you, but um... I did... watch you... shower once." Oh no. Why was he admitting this?! "So... um... You weren't... the only... one...?"

She stopped squirming and looked him in the eye. "I love you Len," she said in all honesty. "I love you more than anyone in the world. I really do! I do... I love you..."

So much slower than before, he leaned over her and gently pressed his lips against hers, pulling away and hesitating, then kissing her again. He wasn't sure whether or not to say 'I love you too', for did he really? He'd known for a while that he was physically attracted to her, sexually attracted to her, but did he really... love... her?

It felt even better now knowing the real Len was kissing her, willingly, ready to suffer any consequence. And boy, were there ever consequences to suffer... Her love for him in itself was dangerous, but to act on it...?

"Rin..." he moaned, kissing her slightly rougher. She was about to return his passion when he pulled away and looked at her, _really_ looked at her. Slowly he took in every part of her, her mussed hair, her flushed face, her soft neck, her pale shoulders, her small breasts, her thin stomach, her hips, her... "You're beautiful, Rin... You know that?"

She shivered underneath him. "Th-Thank you," she breathed. She was so anxious to find out what would come next.

He stared long and hard at her face, examining her expression. "Do... Do you want me to?" He asked in a small voice.

"Y-Yes!" What part hadn't he understood? "I want you so bad, Len, so bad...!" She arched his hips upwards and into his to prove it. His eyes bulged as she did, so she kept doing it, rubbing against his hardness with her most private part. "I want you in me, Len... No one but you."

He let out a moan and began rubbing with her, slowly at first, then faster and faster. "I-I want you, Rin!" he finally admitted. "I want you too!" They kissed sloppily, tongues teasingly wrestling, saliva falling onto her burning cheeks, and **finally** he removed his pants.

She stared at his erection, standing so straight up it seemed stuck to his stomach. The tip gleamed with precum and it looked so damn delicious... Luckily she remembered something before they began. She'd nearly forgotten _that_!

Len watched her pull a package from her drawer. "Is that...?"

"I stole it from mum and dad's room a while ago," she explained, grinning and biting her tongue. "I had fantasies... okay?"

He certainly didn't mind. He watched her rip the package open and pull out a small plastic circle. It unfolded into some kind of open-ended cylinder made of thin plastic.

"Someday, we'll do it without a condom," she promised, making him aware that they would do more of _this_ in the future.

She forced it onto the tip of his hardness and shimmied it down the rest of his shaft. It felt strange, like fitting your hand into a plastic glove, except... it wasn't his hand.

She lay back down on her bed, arching herself teasingly. "Ready when you are~!"

He hesitated one last time. "Rin... are you really sure we should do this?"

She smiled at him and cocked her head. Her ribbon hadn't fallen off throughout it all but was a little crooked on her pretty blond head. "I love you Len. Please..." she wiggled her hips. "Please put it in me..."

He nestled himself between her hips and felt himself grow needy. Before he lost control he decided to reach forward and kiss her just once more. "T-Tell me if it hurts," he asked, as he prodded her entrance. She nodded and he began to slip himself inside.

It seemed impossible at first. She was just so completely tight, it was as if her body knew what they were doing was sin and was refusing. "L-Len...!" she cried.

He was only about halfway in when he stopped. "Does it hurt?"

It did, but she refused to tell him so, in fear that he'd pull out and call it quits. She shook her head. "It's just... tight..."

'Tell me about it.' Yet it felt so hot and so good, it took all his self-control not to just go savage. Finally, impatiently, he forced the rest of himself in with one push. She cried out. "S-Sorry, did I hurt you?" he asked again.

"Sh-Shut up and..." She needn't finish her sentence; Lust had taken over. He pulled out and pushed himself back in in a rythmic manner, every thrust feeling better than the last. Over and over again until nothing else seemed to exist anymore.

For a long time, Rin had lived to the belief that repitition was boring. If one were to experience the same thing over and over again, one would eventually grow tired of their lifestyle, would they not? Yet, suddenly, she was willing to give up this theory. She would never grow bored of Len, especially not this way! She could go everyday from now on with only this and she would be more than satisfied. She'd be in heaven!

"D-Damn it!" she cried. "Len, Len, Len, ah!" Over and over she chanted his name as he too made small grunting noises. "Len, Len! Don't... ever... stop! AH! It... feels... so... good! Hnngh!" She loved him. She loved him. God damnit, she loved him. "K-Keep... going...! F-Faster, Len... Faster!"

He obeyed willingly, increasing his pace.

It felt so uncomfortable for Rin, yet at the same time, so good...! It just felt so strange, having something so hard up _there_, where nothing had ever been before, yet...! "AH! LEN!" She loved it. She fucking loved it.

"I- Rin, I'm going to...-!"

She never wanted it to end. "No... Don't! Not... yet... MORE!"

He felt like he was going to explode, but held on a little longer for her sake. They were both drenched in sweat, but neither minded. As he kept his rythmic thrusting, he brought a hand back to her breasts and began teasing her nipples once again.

"Nngh- AH! YES!"

He wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Any second now, he would lose it, and-

"AHHH!" Her scream was so loud and shrill as she climaxed, it drove him to his peak as well.

"R-Rin..." He collapsed on top of her, too fatigued to even pull himself out.

They lay there like that for a while until finally their hearts stopped racing and their breathing went back to normal. Len pulled himself upwards and kissed his blood and flesh sister squarely on the lips without even a drip of disgust. "I love you too, Rin," he whispered.

It was magic to her ears. She couldn't believe the way things had turned out! It seemed too good to be real... it had to be a dream. Right? It didn't matter. If this was a dream, she would gladly ride it out 'til its end. No pun intended.

* * *

When Rin woke up the next morning, she was alone.

She sat up feeling confused. Where was Len? She hadn't imagined it all... had she? No, there were her black panties near the door. Her pink set of undergarments was in a pile beside her bed, and her clothes were still shoved under the blankets. She couldn't have imagined everything... could she?

She began getting dressed, not really looking to check what clothes she was putting onto herself. As she glanced into her mirror, she noticed how crooked her bow was. It had slid down to her ear and hung an awkward sideways. Her hair was a mess too. Oh, and her lips were swollen. When she walked to the door, she noticed she felt awkward between the legs, not quite pain, but definitely not pleasant either. She couldn't have imagined that!

She slowly walked down the stairs, her mind still foggy from sleep. "Len?" she called.

"Here!" She followed the sound of his voice into the kitchen. He was making eggs for breakfast, the same way he usually did.

"... When did you wake up?" she asked him suspiciously.

He cocked his head. "The same time as always. Why?"

She hesitated a moment. "Nothing."

He handed her a plate of breakfast and some cutlery, which she gladly took. She felt hungrier than usual, actually.

"Did you dream of anything particular last night?" he asked innocently.

She stopped chewing as she thought of the erotic events from last night. It had to be real... right? She swallowed. "N-No, I didn't dream of anything... You?"

"Hm, yeah, I did have a good dream, come to think of it." He winked. "It's a secret though," he teased, sticking his tongue out. Rin blushed madly at the suggestiveness in his words. No, he didn't mean it like that... She had to stop thinking that way!

He sat down across from her at their small kitchen table, eating the same eggs and toast as she. It was the same as any other morning, it seemed. Everything was the exact same as it had been yesterday. They were only brother and sister after all. Repitition was so maddening.

Suddenly he stopped eating and stared at her instead. He cocked his head and watched her face go red. She felt self-conscious, especially since she'd literally stuffed her mouth with toast. How impolite she was! He found it cute, though she probably wouldn't have believed him if he'd told her.

Finally, she managed to swallow her mouthful. "What is it?" she asked, slightly bothered.

He shrugged. "Nothing. I'm just watching you."

"Yeah, well it's creeping me out!" She took another bite of toast, making sure it was much smaller this time.

He ignored her comment and admired the way her hair looked, how red her cheeks were, how long her lashes curled. She was so beautiful, yet she didn't even know it! "Hey Rin?"

"Fwaaaaat?" Once again, her mouth was full. Crumbs decorated the skin around her lips, comically influencing the scowl she sent him.

"I love you."

She was about to complain about how she was trying to eat, how he was annoying her with his attempts at conversation, how his staring was creeping her out... yet all words died in her throat as his sunk in. "... Waaah?"

"I said I love you," he repeated, smiling at her reaction.

Needless to say, repitition would be awesome from now on.

* * *

_A/N: I can't stand repition, but if sexy Len were with me... I don't think I'd mind so much. ;)_

_By the way, I cannot do CPR. No matter how much I try, I always end up doing it wrong. Either I'm pushing too hard, giving the dummy too much breath, not lifting my body ninety degrees... To put it simply, I do more harm than good. Seriously. I suck. Don't choke near me, please... Q.Q_

**Reviews would be cool. ^^**


End file.
